The Lie
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Phoebe finally pushes Coop over the edge, and he tells her he is dating Kat. How far will this lie go?
1. Chapter 1

The Lie

****Coop had seen Phoebe about thirteen times today, and it was driving him crazy. He closed his locker, and screamed.

Make that fourteen times.

"Hello, Coop!" she said in her _annoying _accent.

"Hi, Phoebe" Coop grumbled, starting towards the cafeteria. He had run away so many times that by now he had learned she would just find some way to get ahead of him.

"I can't wait to eat lunch with you!" Phoebe gushed. Coop rolled his eyes.

"I'm eating with Dennis, Lorne, and Harley" he said, picking up the pace. Phoebe matched it.

"Won't they spoil our _date_?" she asked with a pouty look.

"It's not a date, we don't have a date, and I can't date you!" Coop snapped, finally stopping and screaming at Phoebe. Phoebe stopped, stunned.

"Why not?" she asked menacingly.

"Because I'm dating someone else!" Coop said just as loud.

"WHO!" Phoebe shouted, stepping closer. Coop said the first name that came to mind.

"Kat" he said, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So, to explain the lack of updates, I offer only three words: I HAVE MONO! Emphasis on 'have' because I still have it, and I shouldn't even be doing this. THANK ME NOW!**

Coop sighed as he stared around the room, looking for Kat. He'd have to tell her sometime that he'd made Phoebe believe they were dating.

Sighing, he went into the kitchen to find Kat, and a note from his father. It read,

'Dear Coop, Millie and I went to the grocery store and won't be back until 4:00. Be good, and no fights with Mr. Kat. Love, Dad'

Coop sighed once again, looking at Kat.

"I have to tell you something, Kat" he said sadly. Kat looked up from her food bowl, and looked at Coop curiously.

"I um, I sorta told Phoebe that... You're my girlfriend" Coop said, and abruptly closed his eyes, waiting for the hit.

Instead, nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes to find Kat just standing there, open-mouthed, eyes wide.

Shaking herself out of her trance, she pressed the translation button on her collar.

"Are you CRAZY!" she screamed. Coop glared.

"She was just being so annoying, and I just told her that I was dating someone else, and when she asked who it was, I just AUTOMATICALLY said your name! It's not like I stayed up at night PLANNING this!" he snapped. Kat stepped back an inch.

"Well, you could have said FIONA'S NAME!" she yelled, jumping up and down. Coop rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, as if you DIDN'T shoot her with a ray gun and put her in a coma and now she's DEAD!" he shouted back. He got tears in his eyes at the memory. Kat stopped jumping and looked out the window, the last time Coop cried about Fiona Kat had comforted him and... stuff happened. She didn't like thinking about it.

When she looked out the window, she screamed. Phoebe was sitting there, watching.

Coop wiped away his tears and saw Phoebe. Kat turned to Coop.

"How LONG has she been there?" she hissed.

"How should _I_ know! She's a crazy stalker!" Coop replied.

"What do we do?" Kat whispered. She had to admit, Phoebe scared her.

"I don't know!" Coop whispered back. Kat bit her lip.

"Well, since you told her we're dating..." Kat said, then grabbed Coop and crushed her lips to his, absolutely and completely stunning him.

Phoebe screamed from where she was outside and ran.

Kat pulled away, and turned to see if she was gone.

"Nice one, Kat. That was a good trick" he said, chuckling. Kat turned back to Coop.

"Oh... Right, trick" she said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Well, it's not like you WANTED to kiss me, right?" Coop joked.

"N-no!" Kat said defensively.

Coop was confused, but before he could ask what was going on, his father and Millie walked through the door. Kat turned off her translator. Coop shrugged, deciding it probably wasn't important.

Oh how wrong he was.

**Haha pretty good for someone with mono huh? Sorry about Fiona, but she was the only one I could think of that I could work in that was dead and I could work in that 'mysterious' part. Plus I hate her.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**My mono was feeling a bit better, so I decided to write a new chapter.**

Coop sighed. He had his whole family in on the scheme now. Millie had agreed after Coop said he would play tea party with her for a month, and Burt had agreed immediately, seeing as how he understood how much he didn't want to date Phoebe.

Dennis had taken a bit more convincing, but finally broke down after Coop said he wouldn't hang out with him anymore if he didn't do it.

Coop sighed once again, and closed his locker. He didn't even scream this time, when he saw Phoebe waiting on the other side of his locker.

"So, Coop. When did you first start dating _Kat_?" she asked bitterly. Coop remembered a time when Kat was comforting him, and decided to tell her that was how they began dating.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Coop's POV**_

_I was sobbing into my pillow, grieving about Fiona, when I heard a noise from the doorway. I turned, and glared at the purple menace in my room._

_"It's all YOUR fault. It's your fault the love of my life is DEAD" I snapped. Kat gave a FAKE sympathetic look, and climbed up to my bed._

_She held me close, but I knew it was an act. She would NEVER EVER care for me, and the proof was that she killed my love._

_She pulled me closer, and I couldn't help but like the feel of her body against mine. I still hadn't stopped sobbing, yet as I looked into her black eyes, my sobs slowly died down._

_"Your eyes..." I whispered, suddenly caught up in the moment. She blushed slightly, and I couldn't help but find it cute._

_We barely noticed we were leaning closer to each other, until our lips met. It was soft, and pleasant, and I simply couldn't describe the feelings I felt in that very moment._

**END FLASHBACK**

**Third Person**

"That's how we ended up dating, now will you LEAVE ME ALONE!" Coop shouted. As Phoebe grunted and stormed away, he couldn't help but realise, that the feelings he felt back then were REAL.


End file.
